<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Go by OhNoMyEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105967">I Can't Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/OhNoMyEdge'>OhNoMyEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorax (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Accidental Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Onecest, Oneshot, Open to Interpretation, Or it can be requited if ya want, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/OhNoMyEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed was leaving, off to start work on his creation, the Thneed. Oncie was supposed to come with him, but he's insistent that he can't...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should come with me."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>Greed and Oncie stood in the middle of the dirt path, one that led far off into the distance. They stood alone next to Greed's wagon. The rest of their family had gone indoors after their <em>'ever-so-loving'</em> goodbye. Oncie was the only one who stayed out to give Greed a proper send off. Greed was leaving, off to start work on his creation, the Thneed. <em>Well</em>, it wasn't just his creation. Oncie had helped him with it too. They had planned to leave home together, but over time Oncie had become more reluctant to go. Greed couldn't figure out why. He wasn't just reluctant with leaving, Oncie had become more and more distant with Greed. Greed feared that they were finally growing apart, he didn't want to lose the only family member he cared about.</p><p>"I said, you should come with me." Greed repeated. Although he'd never admit it, Greed feared being alone.</p><p>Oncie looked startled for a moment before looking down at the ground guiltily, "I... I can't, Greed."</p><p>Crossing his arms, Greed asked, "Why not? We've always said that we were going to leave together. What changed?"</p><p>"I um-" Oncie sighed, he gave Greed a sad smile, "-listen, I'd love to, but I can't. There's uh... loads of work that has to be done around the home. I don't think that I'd be a good business partner anyway. Sorry..." Oncie fidgeted with his hands and refused to meet Greed's eyes.</p><p>Greed narrowed his eyes, he knew Oncie like the back of his hand, <em>Oncie was keeping something from him.</em> "You're lying. There's something else going on, isn't there? Is it our mother, did she tell you not to go with me? You don't have to listen to her, Oncie!"</p><p>Oncie shook his head, "What? No, no! I just-<em>I don't want to go, okay?</em>" Oncie yelled, exasperated. He gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke, it was something he'd done since they were children.</p><p>A wave of confusion hit Greed, <em>he didn't want to go?</em> It didn't make sense. Oncie had always been the one so enthusiastic about leaving and selling the Thneed. Greed remembered how Oncie used to sneak into his room and keep him up all night, talking about what they were going to do once they became rich. Not that Greed minded of course, Oncie was always so imaginative and creative, it was fun to hear what he had planned. <em>Why was Oncie lying to him again?</em> "Why? Why don't you want to go with me?"</p><p>"I-I don't want to tell you," An ashamed look crossed Oncie's face, "please just accept that I don't want to go. <em>Please?</em>" Oncie pleaded, looking desperate.</p><p>Greed caved, not being able to resist his brother's pitiful gaze. "Fine." He sighed. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Greed felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of being alone for the first time. He shook his head, <em>don't be a baby, everybody else goes out on their own, you can too.</em></p><p>"Thank you, Greed." Oncie gave him a small smile.</p><p>"You better give me a hug though." Greed opened his arms, forcing a grin on his face.</p><p>Oncie let out a small giggle and wrapped his arms tightly around Greed. Greed returned the embrace and buried his face in Oncie's shoulder. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, neither of them ready bid the other goodbye. Both of them were content to stay interlocked with the other for the rest of time, but something unspoken was keeping them apart.</p><p>"I'll miss you." Greed admitted, stroking Oncie's hair.</p><p>"I'll miss you too, Greed."</p><p>Greed gave Oncie a squeeze, "I love you."</p><p>Oncie tensed for a moment. If Greed noticed, he didn't comment on it. "I-I love you too."</p><p>They pulled back, but still kept their arms wrapped loosely around the other. The two brothers stared at each other. Greed swallowed, "Goodbye Oncie."</p><p>But, Oncie didn't respond. Instead he looked at Greed with a look of contemplation. He looked like he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the right words.</p><p>"Oncie? Are you alright-" A soft pair of lips met Greed's, silencing him. Oncie had his arms around Greed's shoulders, hands in his hair, and he was kissing him. <em>Oncie was kissing him.</em> Greed didn't kiss back, he was too shocked to even move.</p><p>The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Oncie pulled back. When Oncie's eyes met Greed's shocked ones a look of guilt and horror crossed his face. "Oh-oh my god. Greed, <em>I'm so sorry!</em>"</p><p>"Oncie, what-"</p><p>"I-I have to go! Goodbye Greed!" Oncie interrupted Greed again. He turned on his heels and sprinted away in shame, down the dirt path and out of view.</p><p>Greed stood dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. He stared up the pathway leading to his former home, he thought that maybe Oncie would come running back. Oncie didn't return. Melvin, Greed's trusted companion, huffed impatiently at Greed. He'd munched every stray tuft of grass near him, he wanted to get moving soon.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm coming. I..." Greed took one final look down the path before turning to Melvin, "Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oncie ya fucked up</p><p>I also posted this on my tumblr, if you'd rather read it there: https://ohnomyedge.tumblr.com/post/641823618810183680/okay-so-im-going-to-start-posting-my-fanfictions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>